The present invention relates in general to building structures, and, more particularly, to structures used in horticulture.
Known greenhouses are extremely wasteful of energy due to the inclusion therein of aisle space. For example, as much as 30% of the space in known greenhouses is aisle space. This aisle space is required for servicing the plants, but is still wasteful of energy.
Furthermore, due to the spread-out nature of known greenhouses, supervision of workers is very difficult, if not impossible, and equipment and supplies are spread out.
A further drawback of known greenhouses is the environmental conditions therein must be maintained according to the needs of the plants, and not according to the needs of the workers. This drawback is further exacerbated when various plants may require different ambient conditions. Only one ambient condition at a time can be established in known greenhouses. Thus, workers, and some plants, are exposed to non-ideal conditions.
Further to the just-mentioned drawback is the danger presented to workers and some plants if insecticides or fungicides are being used on some of the plants in the greenhouse. If only a limited number of plants are to be treated with insecticides or fungicides, it is unwise, and potentially dangerous, to expose all plants and workers to such chemicals.
Still another drawback to known greenhouses is the limited number of plants which can be serviced at any one time. A worker must move down an aisle while servicing only those plants within his reach. Such a method is inefficient.
Thus, there is a need for a structure which reduces to a minimum, if not essentially eliminates, aisle space and locates all of the workers in a central area which can be efficiently supervised. Convenient access to necessary tools, equipment and supplies is also required. There is also a need for a greenhouse which provides proper, and perhaps different, ambient conditions for workers and various plants, and protects those workers and various plants from environmental conditions which may be undesirable, or even harmful, for them.